


Leveled

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	Leveled

Three weeks after, Xander went to the Fish Tank. The wall-staring and the sobbing and the snot made Anya – healing, thank God – a little frantic. Also, beer: the Harris family anaesthetic of choice. And Buffy was no more absent there than anywhere else. So he went.

But Spike was there, too, wrapped in cigarette haze, cue in hand. Still creepy, toothy, leathered. Evil. But with eyes as empty as Xander felt.

Wordless, _sound_less, Spike held the other cue out to Xander. And, because the reason Xander'd hated him was dead; because here was a man(/monster/whatever) who understood, he took it.


End file.
